All-New Recess
All-New Recess is to be an upcoming cartoon animated reboot of the original classic Recess where TJ, Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince, Ashley B, Gus and Ashley Q are now grownup and married to 1 another and Muriel Finster's now deceased due to heart attack complications and Randall took over as the playground monitor, Alordayne Grotke's now retiring at the age of 62 and Ashley Armbruster took over as the new 4th grade teacher of 3rd Street School, starring the voice talents from Andrew Lawrence, Pamela Adlon, Jason Davis, Ashley Johnson, Ricky D'Shon Collins, Francesca Smith, Courtland Mead, Rachel Crane, Blake McIver Ewing, Allyce Beasley, Ryan O'Donohue, Anndi MacAfee, Justin Jon Ross, Camille Winbush, Warren Sroka, April Winchell, Sam MacMurray, Sheryl Lee Ralph, Kevin Michael Richardson Katey Sagal and Kenny Blank. Also starring the voice talents from Jackson Scott, Valentina Gordon, Julian Edwards, Scarlett Estevez, Seth Carr, Pietra Verlin, Elias Janssen, Willow Sage Hart, Garret Woodrum, Madeline McGraw, Danny Cooksey and Brock Brenner. It's to premiere on ABC Kids 2.0 on January 1, 2021. TJ and Ashley "Spinelli" Detweiller * Their twin son: TJ Jr. Detweiller * Their twin daughter: Chloe Detweiller Mikey and Gretchen Blumburg * Their twin son: Mikey Jr. Blumburg * Their twin daughter: Olivia Blumburg Vince and Ashley LaSalle * Their twin son: Vince Jr. LaSalle * Their twin daughter: Katie LaSalle Gus and Ashley Griswald * Their twin son: Gus Jr. Griswald * Their twin daughter: April Griswald Phil and Ashley Garrison * Their son: Phil Jr. Garrison Voice Cast Members * Andrew Lawrence as TJ Detweiller, Spinelli's husband, Sam and Ellie's son, Bob and Flo's son in law and TJ Jr. and Chloe's father in this show (voice) * Pamela Adlon as Ashley Spinelli Detweiller, TJ's wife, Bob and Flo's daughter, Sam and Ellie's daughter in law and TJ Jr. and Chloe's mother in this show (voice) * Jason Davis as Mikey Blumburg, Gretchen's husband, Howard and Mona's son, Phillip and Doris's son in law, and Mikey Jr. and Olivia's father in this show (voice) * Ashley Johnson as Gretchen Blumburg, Mikey's wife, Phillip and Doris's daughter, Howard and Mona's daughter in law and Mikey Jr. and Olivia's mother in this show (voice) * Ricky D'Shon Collins as Vince LaSalle, Ashley B's husband, Toby and Stacy's son and Vince Jr. and Katie's father in this show (voice) * Francesca Smith as Ashley LaSalle, Vince's wife, Toby and Stacy's daughter in law and Vince Jr. and Katie's mother in this show (voice) * Courtland Mead as Gus Griswald, Ashley Q's husband, Sherman and Madge's son and Gus Jr. and April's father in this show (voice) * Rachel Crane as Ashley Griswald, Gus's wife, Sherman and Madge's son and Gus Jr. and April's mother in this show (voice) * Blake McIver Ewing as Principal Menlo * Allyce Beasley as Alordayne Grotke (announcing her retirement from teaching at 3rd Street School) (voice) * Ryan O'Donohue as Randall Weems (taken over Muriel Finster's place as the new playground monitor) (voice) * Anndi MacAfee as Ashley Armbruster (taken over as the new 4th grade teacher of 3rd Street School) (voice) * Justin Jon Ross as Phil Garrison, Ashley T's husband and Phil Jr.'s father in this show (voice) * Camille Winbush as Ashley Garrison, Phil's wife and Phil Jr.'s mother in this show (voice) * Warren Sroka as King Freddy II (voice) * April Winchell as Ellie DetWeiller, Madge Griswald and Mona Blumburg (TJ Jr., Chloe, Gus Jr., April, Mikey Jr. and Olivia's grandmothers in this show) (voices) * Sam MacMurray as Sam DetWeiller, Sherman Griswald, Bob Spinelli and Howard Blumburg (TJ Jr., Chloe, Gus Jr., April, Mikey Jr. and Olivia's grandfathers in this show (voices) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Stacy LaSalle, Vince and Chad's mother, Ashley B's mother in law and Vince Jr. and Katie's grandmother in this show (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Toby LaSalle, Vince and Chad's father, Ashley B's father in law and Vince Jr. and Katie's grandfather in this show (voice) * Katey Sagal as Flo Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli Detweiller's mother, TJ's mother in law and TJ Jr. and Chloe's grandmother in this show (voice) * Kenny Blank as Chad LaSalle, Vince's brother, Ashley B's brother in law, Toby and Stacy's other son and Vince Jr. and Katie's uncle in this show (voice) Other Voice Cast Members * Jackson Scott as TJ Jr. Detweiller (voice) * Valentina Gordon as Chloe Detweiller (voice) * Julian Edwards as Mikey Jr. Blumburg (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Blumburg (voice) * Seth Carr as Vince Jr. LaSalle (voice) * Pietra Verlin as Katie LaSalle (voice) * Elias Jannsen as Gus Jr. Griswald (voice) * Willow Sage Hart as April Griswald (voice) * Garret Woodrum as Phil Jr. Garrison (voice) * Madeline McGraw as Daisy Robinson, Randall's helper, spy and assistant (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Gelman Jr., Gelman's son (Gelman's a divorced father due to his wife splitting up with him) * Brock Brenner as Erwin Jr. Lawson (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Reboots Category:Revivals Category:ABC Kids 2.0